Dar bendiciones a esta bella sirvienta
by xEmilionx
Summary: Por alguna razón, Kazuma al regresar a casa se encuentra a una linda sirvienta. ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué es tan perfecta y qué esconde? ¿Y cómo afectará ella al grupo de Kazuma? Aviso: "Este crossover fue hecho por los mismos autores de su respectiva novela ligera".


_Aclaración: Konosuba y Re:Zero no me pertenecen, son de "Natsume Akatsuki y Tappei Nagatsuki" respectivamente. Tan solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros de sus magistrales obras._

_**"Dar bendiciones a esta bella sirvienta"**_

Ese día...

Cuando regresé a casa, por alguna razón había una sirvienta.

Ella era una chica baja, de un hermoso cabello de color azul, y tan solo verla daba una sensación de ligera tranquilidad.

—Oh, bienvenido a casa Kazuma. ¡Santos cielos! Prometiste que vendrías conmigo para mi explosión diaria. ¿Dónde te habías metido?

Cuando veía a la sirvienta que llamaba mi atención, Megumin se hundía en el sofá y empezaba a hablarme de esa forma mientras hacía pucheros.

Las explosiones diarias eran una cosa estúpida que esta archimaga loli insistía que tenía que hacer o de lo contrario ella moriría.

Lo cierto es que se suponía que yo sería el que llevara a Megumin de vuelta a casa hoy, pero por lo que veo, sospecho que ella ya ha terminado con su rutina diaria.

—Nos quedamos sin mayonesa, así que fui a comprar un poco más, también compré algunas cosas para la cena. Recuerda que hoy me toca hacer la cena de esta noche, así que ¿por qué no puedes mostrar un poco de indulgencia?

Al poner los ingredientes que compré en la mesa, la sirvienta de cabello azul murmuró algo.

—_Mayonesa..._

—¿Eh? ¿Hay algo de malo?

De hecho, en realidad lo que quería preguntar era: ¡¿qué hace una sirvienta en nuestra casa?!

Pero cuando escuchó lo que dije, ella se perdió en sus pensamientos y luego con una mirada sorprendida en su rostro, dijo:

—Oh, no es nada, sólo estaba pensando en alguien al que le gusta mucho la mayonesa. Vaya, así que la mayonesa existe en este mundo, hum...

—¿En este mundo?

Casi sonaba como si estuviera diciendo que venía de un mundo diferente, así que sentí como si algo estuviera fuera de lugar.

—Kazuma, déjame que te la presente. Ella es Rem. Ella pasaba de casualidad por el lugar en donde estaba descansando después de haber lanzado mi magia explosión. Luego cuando oí su problema, sentí que debía hacer algo, así que pensé en ayudarla y la traje aquí.

—Para mí sólo suena como si fueras tú la que fue salvada ya que de seguro eras incapaz de moverte y tendrías graves problemas, no importa como lo mires es así. Diablos, ¿en qué estabas pensando al irte a lanzar tu explosión sola? ¿Qué habrías hecho si esta chica no hubiese estado ahí?

Una vez que esta loli lanza su magia explosión, se queda sin ninguna reserva de energía a tal punto que no puede mover ni un músculo. Ella puede ser temperamental y tener todo tipo de manías extrañas, pero yo pensaba que ella no era tan tonta.

—Fui a inspeccionar para ver que roca sería digna de mi magia explosión el día de hoy, y luego de encontrar una roca muy buena estaba por regresar. De pronto, una extraña niebla blanca empezó a formarse, sentí que era peligrosa y sin pensarlo usé toda mi magia en ella.

—Así que usted apareció después y la ayudó, ¿no? Siento mucho los problemas que nuestra maga pudiera haberle causado.

—No, para nada. Yo solo salí a comprar algunas "ringas" y luego cuando me di cuenta, estaba envuelta en una niebla blanca, pero cuando se disipó vi a Megumin-sama caer delante de mí.

La sirvienta llamada Rem decía esto mientras miraba hacia abajo con una expresión algo problemática.

Ahora que lo pienso, me pregunto ¿qué son "ringas"?

Aunque puedo ver algunas frutas rojas parecidas a manzanas en la bolsa de papel que esta sirvienta está sosteniendo. ¿Será que tal vez pudieran ser eso?

—Rem no puede encontrar el camino a su casa, me dijo que vivía en una mansión, así que pensé podría ser de alguien aquí en Axel, pero parece que ella no conoce este lugar.

¿Así que no conoce Axel? Pero si es la única ciudad por aquí. Además, dijo que fue envuelta en una niebla blanca. ¿Será posible que halla sido invocada o algo así?

—Supongo que podría ir al gremio de aventureros e investigar si existe algún monstruo que pueda usar esa niebla blanca. Eres Rem, ¿verdad? Si no tienes a donde ir, ¿por qué no te quedas con nosotros un tiempo? Tenemos habitaciones libres después de todo. Al menos tómalo como muestra de agradecimiento por ayudar a nuestra tonta maga y siéntete cómoda como si fuera tu casa, ¿sí?

Hasta ahora sólo había encontrado a chicas muy raras, sin embargo, sentí que podría ser el destino el que hiciera que conociera a esta sirvienta tan genuina y hermosa.

—Esto, hum... Gracias. No estoy segura de lo útil que pueda ser, pero al menos... ¡¿Podrían dejar que me encargue con los quehaceres de la mansión?!

Viendo su actitud, pensé en quedar bien y asentí la cabeza en respuesta a su pedido. Entonces, Rem, la hermosa sirvienta, dejó salir un suspiro tal vez porque le preocupaba esto. Esperen un momento, ¿en serio estaba preocupada por su pedido?

Y así fue como Rem, la hermosa sirvienta y nosotros...

—Por cierto, esas "ringas" que llevas no nos van a atacar, ¿verdad?

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué crees que los atacarían? Las "ringas" son solo fruta, ¿sabes?

...Corrección, la vida con Rem, una misteriosa chica con poco sentido común y nosotros, comenzó.

* * *

En realidad, ella se levanta en la oscuridad, incluso antes de que salga el sol, y comienza a preparar el desayuno antes de que nos despertemos.

—Buenos días, Rem. Vaya, te has levantado temprano hoy.

—Ah, buenos días, Satou-sama. Usted también se ha levantado temprano. Lo siento mucho, aún no he empezado a preparar el desayuno.

Entonces Rem bajó la cabeza.

Pensándolo bien debería de ser vergonzoso para una sirvienta como ella, despertar después del dueño de la mansión. Así que...

—¡Espera un momento! No es que me halla despertado temprano, es sólo que me quedé despierto toda la noche. Me iré a dormir después de esto, así que creo que tampoco desayunaré.

—¿Dice que se quedó despierto toda la noche? Hum... Será que tal vez. ¡¿Usted estuvo investigando sobre la niebla blanca?!

De repente atiné a mirar hacia otro lugar. La verdad es que no me atrevía a decirle que la razón por la que no dormí fue porque estaba jugando videojuegos después de ver esa cara de preocupación con la que me miró.

—Ah no. Es solo que estaba haciendo otras cosas y por eso no pude dormir. Así que, no deberías preocuparte por ello, Rem.

—L-lo entiendo.

Rem me respondía con un tono triste y sentí que estaba desilusionada, me dio la sensación de que había visto a través de mi mentira, así que entré en pánico y...

—¡Lo siento! ¡Lo que dije hace un momento no era la verdad! ¡La verdad es que me quedé jugando toda la noche! ¡Siento mucho haberte dicho otra cosa! ¡¿Sabes qué?! ¡Voy a desayunar e iré directo al gremio de aventureros para investigar adecuadamente sobre esa niebla blanca!

—No, no tiene de qué preocuparse. Aprecio sus buenas intenciones, pero eso no sería bueno para su salud, así que por favor. Prométame que después de desayunar se irá a dormir, ¿sí?

¿Qué es esta cálida sensación?

Ella está mostrando más atención en mí a pesar de que le dije que había estado jugando toda la noche.

Cuando fue la última vez que conocí a una chica que no clasificaría como rara o tonta, entonces me di cuenta una vez más de lo grande que puede ser mi suerte.

Estoy viviendo junto a una hermosa sirvienta que de repente llegó a nuestra casa un día.

¿No es esta la verdadera vida en un mundo diferente?

Sí, esto es exactamente a lo que llamarían, una heroína con una bandera por levantar.

—La verdad es que no quisiera preocupar más a Subaru-kun, pero me sentiría mal si lo obligo a ayudarme a pesar de que están cuidando de mí.

—¿Subaru-kun? ¿A-acaso es alguien que te gusta o algo parecido?

En ese momento cuando vi el rostro de Rem que ligeramente se había sonrojado, entendí que nunca hubo una bandera por levantar.

Lo sabía...

¡Sabía que no podría haber sido tan afortunado en este mundo bueno para nada!

* * *

Hace todo tipo de encargos, prepara las comidas, cuida el jardín, limpia la mansión, e inclusive hace cosas como...

—¡Nuevamente el té negro de hoy está espléndido! Creo que le daré una puntuación perfecta.

—Muchas gracias, Aqua-sama.

Lidiar con una diosa sin valor que finge ser una celebridad a pesar de no saber lo que sabe el té negro.

Me giro hacia Aqua, quien solo ha estado tratando de llamar la atención de Rem desde que llegó a esta mansión.

¿Por qué siempre quiere meter su nariz en los asuntos de otras personas?

—Actúas muy refinada y noble para ser alguien que ni siquiera ha ayudado con la investigación en absoluto, ¿sabes? Rem, ella no sabe distinguir el sabor del té negro, así que la próxima vez solo dale agua caliente.

—¡Qué grosero! ¿Cómo no voy a distinguir el sabor, no soy la diosa del agua después de todo? Siempre eres molesto y tratas de poner en duda mi habilidad para distinguir la calidad de las bebidas.

Aqua me miró por un momento como si fuera verdad lo que dijo, pero ya he confirmado que esta chica ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando sustituí su más caro sake por uno barato la otra vez.

Llegado la tarde.

Me pregunto si el tiempo de descanso que pasamos en la sala después de comer es diferente debido a este excelente servicio que nos dio Rem.

Mientras tanto, Darkness le sonríe a Rem, que se encontraba al lado de Aqua, bebiendo del mismo té negro.

—Debo admitir que el té negro que Rem hace es realmente bueno y las comidas que prepara son exquisitas. Así que Rem, déjame decirte que siempre serás bienvenida a formar parte de nuestro grupo. Si alguna vez te decides, sólo dilo.

—Muchas gracias, Darkness-sama, pero recibir esos elogios hacia mí persona son suficientes.

Toda la respuesta de Rem fue cortés. Era demasiado perfecta como sirvienta.

—Dime Rem, ¿de dónde eres? Eres una persona demasiado perfecta, así que obviamente no eres de esta ciudad llena de bichos raros, y que una buena persona como tu viva en este reino en verdad sería muy extraño.

Entonces Rem respondió a mi pregunta con otra pregunta.

—¿Tiene alguna idea de donde puedan estar Lugnica, Volcania o Kararagi?

—Conozco a un usuario de espada mágica llamado Katsuragi. ¿Tendrá relación su nombre con alguno de esos lugares? Bueno, para serte franco no conozco donde puedan estar. ¿Y ustedes saben algo?

Aqua y Darkness al escuchar mi pregunta solo respondieron negando con la cabeza.

Mientras Rem meditaba algo, la puerta de la entrada se abrió.

—Estoy de regreso. ¿Eh? ¿Por qué se ve tan seria Rem? ¿Será que acaso Kazuma la acoso sexualmente mientras yo no lo estaba vigilando?

—Oi. ¿Quién crees que soy? No recuerdo haber hecho nada raro. ¿Por qué la mayoría de veces haces ese tipo de comentarios que provocan malentendidos?

Megumin, que fue al gremio de aventureros, había regresado y ya estaba diciendo tonterías.

—Para nada, solo además de mirarme con ojos indecentes cuando salí del baño la otra vez, Satou-sama no me ha hecho nada malo aún.

¡¿Qué?! ¡Esta chica tiene una lengua asombrosamente afilada!

—Ah... B-bien, entonces Megumin, mejor dinos cómo te fue, ¿sí?

Megumin que había hablado con algunos miembros del gremio dijo:

—No estoy muy segura si tenga que ver esto con la niebla blanca, pero hay informes de avistamiento de monstruos nunca antes vistos en las afueras de Axel. Se dice que aparecen en lugares al azar, que son bastantes fuertes y no parecen que vayan a dejar este lugar.

—¿Monstruos nunca antes vistos?

—Suena problemático, pero si tuvieran relación con la niebla supongo que no nos quedará de otra. Así que Megumin, ¿por qué no mejor sigues buscando más información en la ciudad? Darkness podría usar su influencia y conexiones con los nobles para ayudar a conseguir más información. Mientras tanto, creo que Aqua y yo iremos a dar un vistazo a esos monstruos desde lejos. ¿Entendido?

—De acuerdo.

—Esta bien, veré que puedo hacer.

—¡Ahora podré demostrar que puedo ser de ayuda! Así que Kazuma, ¡ahora verás por qué puedo ser tan confiable en estos casos!

* * *

—¡Waaaaaah! ¡Rem! ¡Ayúdame, Reeeem!

Y esta es la voz de quien dijo que podría ser "tan confiable en estos casos", la que se escuchaba a lo largo de la vasta llanura de Axel.

—¡Hoo!

Al soltar un ligero grito, una esfera de hierro con púas unida a una cadena, volaba y rompía la cabeza de la rana gigante que estaba persiguiendo a Aqua.

Aqua, que había sido perseguida por un rana gigante, se aferra a Rem por haberla salvado.

—Nunca me separaré de esta chica. Quiero decir, tenemos el mismo color de pelo y el mismo color de ojos, y además ella es como de la familia. Así que... ¡Por favor, quédate conmigo mientras estemos fuera de la ciudad!

—No hay problema Aqua-sama... ¿Pero es común que ranas gigantes como esas estén deambulando en esta área?

—Bueno, Axel es conocido por sus ranas gigantes. Ellas siempre tienden a atacar a cualquier ser vivo que no lleve alguna armadura para poder alimentarse, y son conocidos como los más débiles monstruos de por aquí. Por no mencionar que sus cuerpos también son ligeros y tienen un sabor muy bueno.

A decir verdad, solo íbamos a estar aquí Aqua y yo, pero Rem insistió en que ser guardaespaldas también es parte del trabajo de una sirvienta y es por eso que vino con nosotros.

Al principio me preocupaba por su seguridad, pero los resultados hablan por sí mismos.

—Por cierto. ¿De dónde salió esa esfera de hierro? No recuerdo que la tenías cuando salimos de la mansión. ¿Verdad?

—Satou-sama, no es muy educado pedirle a una sirvienta que revele sus secretos. Por otro lado, estos monstruos... ¿Eh? Parece ser que no tienen el olor de la bruja, entonces no creo que sean mabestias.

Me pregunto qué es eso de "olor de la bruja".

Dejando de lado la parte extraña que Rem dijo, mire alrededor de la zona de nuevo.

—No he visto nada más que ranas gigantes. ¿Dónde están los monstruos nunca antes vistos?

Megumin dijo que se les vio por esta llanura, pero no encontramos a ninguno por esta parte.

—¡Kazuma! Ya que solo hay ranas gigantes en esta llanura, es probable que esos monstruos se hallan ido al bosque o algún otro lado. ¿No crees que el olor de estas ranas es repugnante? Aunque son deliciosos cuando los cocinan. ¿Verdad? Quiero comer cosas deliciosas así que... ¿Qué tal si regresamos a casa para probar la deliciosa comida de Rem?

Cuando estaba pensando en qué hacer con esta diosa inútil que no mostraba un poco de motivación, Rem parecía olfatear algo.

Y entonces...

—_¿Será solo mi imaginación?_

Rem, inclinaba ligeramente la cabeza, murmurando unas palabras.

* * *

—Megumin-sama, por favor abra la boca un poco más.

—Ahh.

En este momento, delante de mí veo a Megumin incapaz de moverse debido a que ha usado todo su magia en su rutina diaria, haciendo que Rem la alimente.

Darkness aún está afuera investigando el misterioso monstruo y la niebla, y la inútil diosa buena para nada, está durmiendo incluso ahora, después de hacer que Rem juegue juegos de mesa con ella hasta altas horas de la noche.

—Esto, Rem... No deberías de consentirla demasiado. O más bien, Megumin, no creí que podrías convertirte en una persona perezosa tan rápido.

Mientras almuerzo, trato de regañar a Megumin, que aún estaba acostada en el sofá con Rem de pie junto a ella. Últimamente, Rem ha estado trabajando mucho para Megumin, quizás porque tiene el hábito de ayudar a la gente o algo así.

—¡Oh, vamos Kazuma! ¡Sé que debes estar celoso, pero por favor! No arruines este hermoso momento.

Megumin, de quien creía que no podía estar interesada en vivir este estilo de vida ahora se ha empezado a llevar muy bien con Rem.

Es tan buena la relación de ambas que incluso Rem la acompaña todos los días en su rutina para lanzar su explosión.

—Lo siento mucho Satou-sama, es que cuando veo el color de ojos de Megumin-sama, me recuerda mucho a Nee-sama.

—Vaya, así que Rem tiene una hermana mayor. ¿Cómo es ella? Me imagino que debe ser una mujer muy competente, ya que es la hermana de Rem.

Pensado en Rem, una chica de carácter tranquila y ser una persona que desprende esa sensación de ser alguien inalcanzable, imagino que su hermana debería ser similar.

—Nee-sama es una persona encantadora, a ella que le gustan los ñames al vapor y las siestas.

Mientras me sumergía más en mis pensamientos, volví en mí cuando sentí que estaba mirándome.

—¿Pasa algo?

No me molestaría que me vea con esos ojos apasionados, aunque se siente un poco incómodo.

Ahora que lo pienso, esto es diferente a las compañeras de mierda que estaba acostumbrado. Esto es malo, de seguir así es posible que caiga rendido a la forma en que me mira y termine enamorándome de ella.

—Lo siento mucho Satou-sama, pero su ropa se parece a la que Subaru-kun tiene... y eso me molesta un poco.

¡¿Por qué esta chica a veces tiene una lengua afilada?!

—¿A-ah, sí? De todos modos. ¿Dijiste que su ropa se parece a la que tengo, no? Hum... Rem, dime una cosa. ¿De casualidad Subaru-kun tiene cabello y ojos de color similar a los míos?

Lo que tengo puesto ahora es una camiseta japonesa oscura.

Si su aspecto es así, entonces eso significaría que...

—¡Sí, es correcto! Subaru-kun tiene ojos sanpaku, es increíblemente listo y guapo.

¡Es tan bueno recibiendo halagos que estoy empezando a querer matar a este tal Subaru-kun!

¡¿Por qué otros siempre se llevan lo mejor?!

—Ya veo. Y dime. ¿Subaru-kun tiene algún tipo de poder increíble? Ya sabes, algo que haga que revertiera la situación cuando más lo necesita.

Si es una de esas personas que fue invocada en otro mundo habría esa posibilidad.

—Ninguna. Es sólo un chico normal que mencionó que antes vivía encerrado y tiene muy poca afinidad para usar magia.

—¿Eh?

¿Acaso no es del patrón en donde vas a un mundo diferente con una habilidad trampa?

—En ese caso, él debe pasar por el mismo dilema que estoy viviendo. Y el hecho de saber que vivía antes encerrado me hace simpatizar con él aún más. De seguro si nos conociéramos, siento que podríamos llegar a ser muy buenos amigos.

En mi caso, tengo a Aqua, así que puedo volver a la vida tanto como quiera, siempre y cuando no lastimen mi cuerpo muy gravemente.

Esto para mí sería algo así como una habilidad trampa.

Tengo compañeras de mierda como una desventaja para equilibrar esa habilidad, pero imagino que él por su parte, debe estar pasando por terribles momentos, ya que si muere, entonces será su fin.

Cuanto más lo pensaba, me di cuenta de que él era afortunado en tener a una hermosa sirvienta que le gustara.

—Satou-sama, no dejaré que te lleves a Subaru-kun.

—E-espera, no hagas esas bromas. Te aseguro que no tengo esos gustos.

Me enfrenté a Rem y le di una sonrisa torcida mientras empezaba a decir cosas absurdas, pero...

—Subaru-kun es sorprendentemente popular entre las chicas, ya sea con Petra o inclusive hasta con Patrasche, así que eso me preocupa mucho.

¿Es eso cierto? Bueno, en realidad no creo que pueda llegar a ser amigo de Subaru-kun después de todo.

Petra suena como el nombre de una persona hermosa, aunque no estoy tan seguro de cómo sería una chica llamada Patrasche.

—Rem, si extrañas a tu hermana y aún te sientes sola. ¿Qué tal si piensas en mí como tu Nee-sama y me mimas? En realidad tengo una hermana pequeña. Deja que yo sea tu Nee-sama, ¿sí?

—Pero tú eres la que más se parece a una hermana pequeña, además empiezo a notar que hay algo malo en que su Nee-sama sea mimada y que le gusten las siestas.

Rem acercaba la cuchara a la boca de Megumin, como una ave que alimenta a sus polluelos, y entonces ella nos mostró una suave sonrisa.

Fue la primera sonrisa que vi de Rem, era una sonrisa genuina y una que irradiaba una sensación de tranquilidad, era la primera vez que la vi así desde que llego a esta mansión y parecía como si ya fuera parte de esta familia.

* * *

—Satou-sama. ¡Los "chiles campana" están...!

—¿Sí?

—Verá, ¡yo estaba preparando la comida cuando de repente los "chiles campanas" empezaron a atacarme!

Rem que había salido de la cocina con un rostro pálido había venido a verme mientras me encontraba reparando mi equipo en el vestíbulo.

—Pero ¿qué clase de seres mágicos son estos?

—Descuida, son solo pimientos. Solo que no los mataste correctamente.

Cuando fui a echar un vistazo a la cocina, hice que Rem los sostuviera firmemente y me encargue de ellos.

Los pimientos de este mundo son muy astutos.

Fingen estar muertos mientras son cosechados y continúan en ese estado pacientemente hasta que son colocados en una tabla de cortar. Y justo en el momento en que el cocinero se descuida, atacan.

—¿Es que acaso no te han enseñado que debes comprobar que los pimientos estén muertos antes de prepararlos? Aunque es bueno que fueran pimientos, porque si fueran "hongos matsutake" tal vez ahora no estarías viva para contarlo.

—Nunca pensé que los pimientos podrían ser algo aterradores.

—Rem, la verdad es que no eres de este mundo, ¿cierto? ¿Vienes de un mundo diferente?

Si fuera parte de este mundo y fuera tan buena en la cocina, debería ser muy consciente de lo peligroso que pueden ser los pimientos.

Además, ella tampoco sabía sobre la ciudad de Axel, y también mencionó nombres de lugares de los que nunca había oído hablar antes.

—Satou-sama. ¿Es que acaso no se sorprende incluso después de descubrir que vengo de un mundo diferente?

Rem me preguntaba con un rostro visiblemente preocupado.

Yo estaba a punto de decirle, "eso tal vez sea porque también provengo del mismo mundo del que Subaru-kun viene", pero me detuve.

En primer lugar, Subaru debería ser el que se encargue de este tema importante. Sería contra las reglas en que yo le revelara esto.

—En realidad, hay personas de diferentes mundos en este, así que no es algo que deba sorprenderme.

Mientras decía esto colocaba la espada que había reparado en su funda.

—¿Y cómo están esas personas ahora? Yo le prometí que haría un delicioso pastel a Subaru-kun. ¿Será qué hay alguna forma en que pueda volver?

Esta hermosa chica mira hacia abajo con un aspecto ansioso, probablemente vino a este mundo de manera irregular.

En ese caso, mejor me olvido de la inútil diosa que se ha vuelto más inútil por las atenciones diarias de esta chica y sería mejor que buscara a la diosa de este mundo para que la regrese al lugar al que pertenece.

—No tienes de que preocuparte. Te prometo que te enviaré de regreso. Puede que no lo parezca, pero soy una persona con mucha suerte. Estoy seguro de que muy pronto...

Si, estoy seguro de que alguien entrará por esa puerta a la mansión y...

—¡Kazuma, Rem! ¡Descubrí el origen de la niebla blanca!

¡Sucedió justo como lo pensé!

Era Darkness quien apareció por la puerta.

—Recientemente, han aparecido monstruos con forma de perro cerca de Axel, y cuando aparecen, siempre hay una niebla blanca con ellos. No estoy segura si tiene algo que ver con Rem, pero acepté una misión para eliminarlos.

* * *

Los tres nos dirigimos hacia el espeso bosque cerca de Axel, entonces vi a Aqua y Megumin que nos habían estado esperando allí.

—¡Kazuma, llegas tarde! ¡Los monstruos están escapando! Parece que se refugian en el bosque y sería un problema si nos adentramos. Así que, ¡vamos de una vez y acabemos con ellos!

Megumin tenía unos brillantes ojos carmesí mientras señalaba al gigantesco grupo de monstruos con forma de perro en la entrada del bosque.

Es extraño, no recordaba de que hubiera monstruos tan fuertes viviendo por aquí. ¿De dónde demonios vinieron?

Y entonces sucedió...

Rem, que se había quedado inmóvil detrás de nosotros al llegar a este lugar, se veía completamente diferente. Era como si hubiera encontrado a sus enemigos naturales.

Una vez que sacó su esfera de hierro, comenzó a correr con ella en silencio.

—¡Rem espe-...!

Rem salió corriendo antes de que yo pudiera detenerla y ella...

—¡Al Huma!

Con un grito, ella creó varias lanzas gigantes de hielo, y las disparó contra el grupo de monstruos.

—Oye Kazuma. ¿Sabes algo? Esa chica es bastante fuerte. Es tan fuerte como que siento que podríamos dejarla para que se encargue de todo e irnos a casa. ¿No lo crees?

—No digas eso Aqua. Le prometí que la regresaría a su hogar, e inclusive he preparado todo el equipo necesario para esta misión. ¡Ah! ¡¿Qué demonios se supone que debería hacer con esto?! ¡Ella ni siquiera nos necesita!

Rem mató a un gran número de monstruos perros usando magia brutal que no conocíamos, después de eso giró su esfera de hierro y los aplastó uno tras otro.

Esta sirvienta es fuerte. ¡Es súper fuerte! ¡Quiero que sé una a nuestro grupo!

Entonces sucedió algo mientras la observábamos con asombro.

—¡¿?!

—Satou-sama, ¡aléjese por favor!

Un monstruo perro notablemente grande con un cuerno en su frente se alejaba de Rem y se fueron hacia nosotros.

Darkness salió al frente para protegernos y su brazo recibió la mordida feroz del gran perro, sin embargo ella aún se mantenía de pie haciendo frente a la fuerza descomunal de la bestia.

—¡Esta bestia me está mordiendo muy fuerte! Ahaha... ¡Kazuma, ayuda a Rem! No te preocupes por mí. ¡Yo mantendré a esta cosa ocupada! ¡Ahora ve y déjame manejar esto, sigue adelante sin mí!

Entonces deje a Darkness quien parecía estar disfrutando de la situación en la que se encontraba, y apoye a Rem con el arco que tengo en la mano.

—Satou-sama, dispare ah-...

De alguna manera reaccioné más rápido a la orden de Rem.

Sin embargo, el perro gigante que mordía a Darkness esquivó el ataque y desapareció en el bosque.

—¡Darkness-sama, por favor, déjeme echar un vistazo a sus lesiones!

Rem, que exterminó a todos los monstruos perros, excepto el que huyó al bosque y se acercó con una cara pálida.

—No te preocupes, la herida no es grave. Es solo un mero rasguño. Ah~... Quería que me mordiera más fuerte.

—Siento mucho que nuestra paladín actúe de esta manera a pesar de que estés tan preocupada.

—Oh, no es nada, ya estoy acostumbrada a eso gracias a Roswaal-sama, así que está bien... Ahh... Esto...

Rem dio una extraña respuesta y aunque no sé quién sería ese tal Roswaal-sama. Ella luego gimió suavemente con un rostro pálido mientras miraba la herida de Darkness.

—Rem, tu cara está pálida. ¿Conoces a ese monstruo? ¿Tiene veneno o algo mortal en sus uñas y colmillos, cierto?

—¡No es veneno, es una maldición! ¡Esa mabestia lanza una maldición que debilita a la persona que muerde! Por el momento, la única manera de liberarla de la maldición es matando a la mabestia que la mordió.

Al oír esas palabras, Aqua comienza a examinar el cuerpo de Darkness.

Rem le da la espalda a Darkness, y comienza a caminar hacia el bosque con clara intención de buscar al monstruo que desapareció.

—Darkness-sama, por favor no debe preocuparse. Ahora pagaré por la amable hospitalidad que me mostró cuando llegué en este mundo. Yo, ¡le prometo que la salvaré!

Cuando Rem hizo aquella declaración vigorosamente, miró hacia el bosque con sed de venganza en sus ojos mientras me preguntaba: "¡¿qué pasó con la timidez que tenía cuando vino a nuestra mansión?!"

¿Qué es lo que debería de hacer?

Me siento mal porque está tan entusiasmada, pero ya estoy familiarizado con este flujo de eventos, o mejor dicho, sé lo que sucederá después de esto.

—Cálmate Rem. ¡Ya no tienes por qué preocuparte por Darkness!

—¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! A este ritmo, ella va a...

Al oír esas palabras, Rem gira repentinamente hacia nosotros, y sucedió justo cuando ella estaba a punto de perder el control de sí misma y...

—¡Hechizo celestial!

Bueno. ¿Cómo debería decirlo? Aqua, siendo alguien que no puede leer la situación, recitó su magia para liberar maldiciones.

Cuando la luz blanca surgió del círculo mágico bajo los pies de Darkness, algo similar a una neblina negra apareció por un momento, y luego se esfumó.

—¡Rem, relájate! ¡Darkness está bien ahora! ¡Deshacer una maldición como esa es pan comido, confía en mí!

—Oh...

Mientras mirábamos a Rem, ella inconscientemente dejó caer su esfera de hierro y nos miró confundida.

—Gracias, Rem. Esto... Hum... Sé que intentabas salvarme, y esos sentimientos son suficientes para mí. Estoy muy agradecida.

—¡S-sí! ¡Cosas como arriesgar la vida para tratar de disipar la maldición, no son cosas que la gente podría hacer fácilmente! ¡En verdad estuviste genial!

Y estas dos que recordaban sus experiencias de eventos similares en el pasado intentaban animar a Rem imaginándose por lo que deba estar pasando.

Rem estaba mirando hacia abajo, por lo que no podíamos ver la expresión de su cara, pero al menos, creo que podía adivinar cómo debía sentirse en este momento ya que sus orejas estaban rojas.

—¡Gracias a Dios, Rem y Darkness están a salvo! Es un alivio. Ahora que lo veo, normalmente no sueles mostrar muchas expresiones, aun así siento que en realidad eres muy agradable.

Frente a otro comentario de quien no leía el ambiente, Rem se agachó mientras cubría su rostro.

—Esto tal vez podría ser mi intuición como aventurero, pero siento que Rem podría volver si exterminamos a la mabestia que huyó hacia el bosque.

Al oír mis palabras, Rem, que había estado agazapándose hasta hace un momento, se puso de pie como si nada hubiera pasado.

—En ese caso, iré al bosque ahora... Hum, siento que el hedor de esas mabestias es muy débil, me pregunto si es porque vinieron a este mundo en donde el olor de la bruja no es muy fuerte. No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo me tomará cazar a esas mabestias, pero espero que esté bien para mí estar bajo sus cuidados hasta entonces.

Giré mi mirada hacia Rem, quien dijo eso con una expresión de disculpa.

—Puedes quedarte en la casa todo el tiempo que quieras, pero te lo dije antes, ¿no? Prometí enviarte de vuelta a casa.

Cuando Rem dijo eso, no pude soportarlo y empecé a usar detección de enemigos con todo el poder mágico que tenía en mí.

Sabía que si dejaba pasar esta oportunidad podría arrepentirme por el resto de mi vida.

Por eso debo...

¡Ajá! ¡Es tal como lo pensé! Los monstruos débiles que estaban en esta área se han ido, y desde el interior del bosque, solo puedo sentir la presencia del que parecía ser el perro grande de antes.

—Oi, Megumin, ¿estás lista? El objetivo está en la dirección en la que estoy apuntado. Si usas tu magia con todo lo que tienes en esa dirección debería ser bastante certero. ¡Los habitantes de la ciudad podrían enojarse, pero adelante! ¡Dispara en medio del bosque tan fuerte como quieras!

—¡Cuenta conmigo! ¡Ese monstruo lamentara haberse topado con nosotros y sentirá todo mi poder! ¡Rem, tu "Nee-sama" te mostrará todo lo que tiene! ¡Yo, y no Kazuma, te enviaré de regreso a casa!

Rem sonríe suavemente a Megumin, quien salió al frente y se llamó a sí misma "Nee-sama".

Mientras Megumin comenzaba a conjurar su magia, un grito notablemente fuerte se oyó cerca.

—¡Nooooo! ¡Rem, debe quedarse con nosotros! ¡Por favor, quédate a mi lado y sigue mimándome!

—¡Aqua, no seas egoísta! Todo el mundo también la quiere, pero ¿por qué tienes que decir cosas que no debes decir en voz alta? ¡Rem tiene un hogar, no la molestes más!

Darkness detiene a Aqua, que estaba llorando y tratando de aferrarse a Rem, ya que probablemente anticipó lo que iba a suceder.

Rem mira a las dos con un rostro algo problemático.

—Gracias a todos ustedes por cuidar bien de mí. Me sentí un poco aliviada estando en este mundo con ustedes.

Ella dice eso, ofreciendo un adiós tímido mientras sonaba un poco feliz.

—Oh, Rem. Lleva esto contigo.

Mientras Megumin seguía cantando su magia dije eso y le entregué una caja grande bien cerrada.

—¿Qué es esto?

Y hablé con Rem, quien mostraba su curiosidad.

—Nos has servido como sirvienta, pero ni siquiera te pagamos apropiadamente, ¿verdad? Incluso si te diera dinero de este mundo, estoy seguro de que ni siquiera serías capaz de usarlo, así que por lo menos ten esto.

Y cuando dije eso, con una leve sonrisa, Rem dijo:

—Muchas gracias Kazuma-sama. Por cierto, ¿qué hay dentro?

Yo también sonreí y...

—Dijiste que fuiste a comprar "ringas", ¿verdad? He comprado algunas frutas similares de la mejor calidad, así que ahora podrás hacer ese pastel o el dulce que quieras para Subaru-kun.

Cuando dije eso y le entregué la caja a Rem, ella se sonrojó alegremente.

─Bueno, a decir verdad estoy un poco celoso, pero deseo que seas feliz con Subaru-kun.

A quien engaño, no estoy un "poco" celoso, pero él es alguien quien tiene a una gran chica que le gusta.

Debe ser alguien con quien nunca podría compararme, querido por todos, honesto, sincero...

—¡Sí! Aunque la número uno de Subaru-kun sea Emilia-sama, ¡haré todo lo posible para convertirme en la número dos!

—Oi, ¿qué acabas de decir?

—¡Que haré todo lo posible para convertirme en la número dos!

—Oi, Megumin, mejor detén tu magia. Vamos a hacer que esta chica se quede con nosotros. ¡Ese idiota de Subaru es un maldito bastardo que juega a dos barcos! Ah, ¡¿qué estás haciendo, Darkness, para?! Oi, déjame ir. ¡Megumin, tú también, detén tu mag-...!

La hermosa sirvienta que vino de un mundo diferente llevaba una expresión preocupada, pero ahora tenía una alegre sonrisa en su rostro.

—¡Explosión~!

El bosque estaba envuelto en una luz blanca cuando un ruido atronador hizo eco a través de él.

**F I N**


End file.
